


Qwack à Canard City

by Omiganox



Category: Joueur Du Grenier (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Histoire présente sur fanfic-fr.net, Histoire présente sur fanfiction.net, Inspiré de l'univers comics du JDG, Nawak structuré mais WTF
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omiganox/pseuds/Omiganox
Summary: Dans la pénombre de Canard City se terrent les criminels et les super-vilains que Canard Man, le célèbre – et pas mal contesté – Chevalier Jaune, tente d’arrêter. Si la police est souvent présente pour l’aider dans sa quête contre le Mal, il arrive parfois qu’un canarang explosif expédié dans la gueule ne suffise pas à stopper les vagues de crimes.Voici donc l’histoire de la face cachée de Canard City et de son sombre héros, celui qui n’hésite pas à franchir les lignes pour faire régner la justice d’une serre de maître… L’Aigle de la Nuit !Note du héros : c’est le Pygargue, putain ! C’est pas compliqué à comprendre, pourtant !





	1. Prologue : Le Pygargue de la Nuit

...Bref, c’est ça, Canard City. La ville française de tous les possibles, où toutes les personnes ambitieuses espèrent atteindre un grand destin. Malheureusement, seules les plus mauvaises d’entre elles y parviennent. Et c’est mon rôle de fouiller dans leurs sales petites affaires, de les dévoiler au grand jour et de les arrêter. Et toi, mon gars, tu fais partie des malheureux qui ont croisé ma route. T’as compris la leçon, j’espère ?

 

_« Ben, en fait, j’ai pas tout suivi. C’est pas facile d’écouter quand on se fait tabasser en même temps… »_

 

Tu mets ma patience à l’épreuve, espèce d’inconscient. J’ai tué des gens pour moins que ça.

 

_« T’es sérieux ? Faudrait peut-être penser à consulter un psychologue, ou faire du yoga. »_

 

C’est ce que cet emplumé de canard jaune me dit tout le temps, mais les gars de ton espèce m’empêchent de me défouler autrement. En plus, le dernier psy que j’ai consulté a fini à l’hôpital.

 

_« Ouais, en fait, t’as vraiment un problème, mec. »_

 

C’est pas ce que tu crois : le bureau qui lui avait été loué était un vrai taudis. Il s’est pris un morceau du plafond pendant une de nos consultations. Le voisin du dessus jouait à un de ces stupides jeux de danses et son poids a eu raison de son plancher ; par contre, ce mécréant a échappé à la chute. Pour la peine, je suis revenu chez lui la nuit suivante pour lui casser la gueule.

 

_« Eh, ce serait pas un comportement grossophob-… »_

 

La justice a payé, c’est tout ce qui compte ! Et grâce à moi, il a réussi à perdre quarante-trois kilos en une nuit. Si ça, ce n’est pas un régime efficace, alors je ne sais pas comment on pourrait l’appeler.

 

_« Attends, ce serait pas le mec à qui on a coupé les deux jambes il y a deux mois ? »_

 

Ce n’est qu’un détail ; seul la morale de l’histoire compte vraiment.

 

_« Humpf, tu parles d’une morale de justicier… Quelle morale ! »_

 

Et qu’est-ce que tu y connais à la morale en général, hein ?! Nous étions censé vivre dans une société où tout le monde se respecterait normalement ; où les puissants devaient contribuer à la vie des plus faibles ; où la police devait être libre de ses mouvements pour pouvoir arrêter les vilenies et les félons de ton espèce ; où les gens biens devaient vivre en paix et en sécurité. Mais ça n’est jamais arrivé et nous en sommes arrivés au point où mon intervention était nécessaire, pour répondre aux besoins des personnes désespérées.

 

_« Euh, j’ai pas le souvenir que quelqu’un ait souhaité qu’un mec déguisé en rapace vienne tuer des gens en masse. »_

 

Ouais, bah, j’ai pas encore trouvé une personne qui voulait vraiment de moi dans la ville. Mais tant que la police me laisse tranquille, je continuerai de faire ce que Canard Man n’arrive pas à faire… La seule action vraiment utile à cette société pourrie jusqu’à la moelle.

 

_« Savoir tendre l’autre joue et promouvoir un bon comportement citoyen ? »_

 

Mais non, envoyer tous les criminels de cette ville au cimetière ! Je reconnais qu’il fait ce que tu dis de temps à autre, mais des fois, j’ai l’impression que c’est lui qu’il faudrait emprisonner.

 

_« Et pas vous… ? »_

 

Non, ce serait prématuré.

 

_« Ah bon. Si vous le dites. »_

 

…Je sens une pointe d’ironie, là.

 

_« Bah, moi, tout ce que je sens, pour le moment, ce sont mes côtes cassées. Au-dessus du cou, je ne sens plus rien du tout. »_

 

J’ai pas tapé si fort que ça ; tu cherches à me vexer, c’est ça ?! Et puis, ce ne serait pas arriver si tu n’avais pas volé le sac de cette innocente vielle dame. Elle ne serait pas morte sur la route si tu n’avais pas commis ce crime de bas étage.

 

_« Eh, j’ai juste arraché son sac de ses mains ! C’est vous qui l’avez percuté de plein fouet quand vous avez engagé la poursuite ! »_

 

Autant de perfidie mériterait une correction supplémentaire, mais il faut bien que la justice de cette ville puisse faire son travail. Profites bien de tes derniers instants de liberté !

 

_« En fait, vous m’écoutez plus du tout, là… »_

 

Bref, j’espère que tout ce que je viens de te raconter va te servir de leçon. Voler les personnes qui veulent vivre tranquillement, c’est mal ! Et s’il faut que je vienne jusque dans ta cellule pour t’apprendre les bonnes manières, je n’hésiterai pas un seul instant. Et alors là, tu regretteras que ce ne soit pas Canard Man qui t’ait arrêté !

 

_« C’est bon, te fâche pas ! J’ai compris, je recommencerai pas, même si on m’y force. De toute façon, je pourrai rien faire de plus, maintenant, vu que vous m’avez brisé les jambes… »_

 

T’en fais pas pour ça, je te paierai les frais médicaux.

 

_« C’est vrai ?! »_

 

Non.

 

_« Je me disais, aussi… C’est bien à ça qu’on te reconnaît, l’Aigle de la Nuit ! »_

 

Pardon ?!

 

Une heure et demi plus tard, sur la chaîne d’information « Le Canard Informé » :

 

Ici Daisy Tales, en direct d’une ruelle du huitième district de la ville où un affrontement des plus sanglants semble s’être déroulé. D’après la police, ce serait l’Aigle de la Nuit – le célèbre mais néanmoins contesté héros de Canard City – qui l’aurait trouvé en patrouillant dans le quartier et contacté les forces de l’ordre pour les prévenir. La victime trouvée sur place est toujours vivante, mais dans un état critique. Elle a été emmenée d’urgence à l’hôpital pour y être opéré et soigné. L’enquête n’en est encore qu’à ses balbutiements, mais tout porte à croire qu’un nouveau criminel courre les rues de Canard City. Ce dernier a laissé un message planté dans la poitrine de la victime avec un couteau de combat, dont le contenu ne comportait qu’un seul mot : « Pygargue ». Si personne ne sait ce que ce message signifie, il n’en reste pas moins que la police conseille à tous les citoyens de rester prudent dans les jours à venir, et de les appeler immédiatement s’ils possèdent des informations concernant ce mystérieux agresseur. C’était Daisy Tales, pour « Le Canard Informé » ; à vous les studios !

 

…Ils ne comprendront donc jamais ? Bordel, pourquoi je me casse le cul à les protéger ?!

 

« J’en sais rien, mais si vous pouviez taper moins fort, ce serait sympa de votre part, monsieur l’Aigle… »

 

Humpf… Cette nuit va vraiment être très longue.

 


	2. Arc I (1/4) : L'étrange décès de Monsieur J

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le début du premier arc du Pygargue de la Nuit : "Grabuge à Yellowgate" !

_Vous savez ce qui est super avec la fin de la journée ? C’est quand les rues de la ville se vident progressivement de ses travailleurs honnêtes et fatigués. Ces personnes qui n’ont plus qu’une envie après tant de labeur : rentrer chez eux et profiter de leurs proches. Et ce même s’ils sont séquestrés et enfermés dans la cave de leur maison. C’est aussi quand toute cette agitation journalière fait place aux loisirs nocturnes. Les bons gens se rendent au restaurant, les couples amoureux se baladent ou vont au cinéma, les fêtards s’amusent dans les bars et les boîtes de nuit, la police débarque pour leur casser la gueule quand ces derniers en font trop… Et les criminels sont – hélas – aussi de sortie, histoire de compléter ce joyeux tableau. Tandis que la vermine rackette les malheureux citoyens qui la croisent, les génies du mal et les gangs organisés tentent tant bien que mal d’étendre leur territoire et leur notoriété. Heureusement pour la majorité des habitants de Canard City, son Chevalier Jaune patrouille dans les rues pour stopper cette gangrène rampante, n’y allant parfois pas de main morte quant aux coups infligés. Épaulé par Oracle, sa partenaire spécialisée dans la guerre électronique, il parvient souvent à stopper les mécréants à temps. Et à les envoyer à Yellowgate, la célèbre prison bretonne connue pour son taux record d’inondation des cellules ; la faute à un architecte peu habitué à la météo de la région. Si la plupart de ses locataires y logent à perpétuité, d’autres attendent patiemment d’être relâchés et recommencer leurs activités frauduleuses. Et cette mentalité d’esprit n’était pas du goût de tout le monde…_

 

Quelque part au nord de la ville, dans les bas-fonds où se terraient quelques gangs rivaux, se trouvait le Pygargue de la Nuit. Occupé à remettre des criminels dans le droit chemin – à savoir le chemin du cimetière – pour faciliter le travail de Canard Man, il en était déjà rendu à sa dix-huitième victime. Ayant sorti sa nouvelle hache pour l’occasion, il avait pu l’inaugurer comme il fallait en versant le sang du tristement célèbre gang « Nightmare Crew ». Ses membres se prétendaient être sortis vivant d’un cirque démoniaque et leurs intentions étaient de transformer le district nord de la ville en leur purgatoire personnel. Nul ne savait s’ils étaient sérieux ou complètement tarés, mais en cette belle soirée, le Pygargue s’était chargé de les renvoyer en enfer. Abattant un ultime coup de hache dans la tête du dix-neuvième et dernier membre du gang, il expira un grand coup et sourit fièrement sous son masque. Non pas pour la mort de dix-neuf déchets de la société, mais parce qu’utiliser une arme blanche à la place de son fusil à pompe lui avait permis de tenir Canard Man à distance. Maintenant, le problème était de trouver un moyen de nettoyer le bâtiment où le massacre avait eu lieu. Relativement propres une vingtaine de minutes auparavant, les trois étages délabrés étaient désormais parsemés de corps lacérés et démembrés pour la plupart. Sans compter le sang qui s’était répandu sur le sol et les murs avec une abondance rare. « Dommage que la Croix Rouge ne soit pas dans le coin… » pensait le Pygargue qui tenait à contribuer énormément à la société.

 

Après avoir récupéré sa hache dans le corps de sa dernière victime, il fouilla le bâtiment et finit par trouver des jerricans d’essence au rez-de-chaussée. Le local où ils étaient entreposés n’étant plus surveillé – pour une raison plus qu’évidente –, il se servit dans le stock et déversa leur contenu un peu partout avec générosité. Puis il sortit du bâtiment, prit son briquet en main, l’alluma et mit le feu à l’essence fraîchement dispersée. Enfin, il s’éloigna à la hâte, toujours dans l’espoir que Canard Man ne réussisse pas à identifier son geste ; ou, du moins, pas dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. À nouveau en patrouille dans les rues malfamés du district nord, il ne sût quel gang attaquer maintenant que la plus grande menace des environs avait été neutralisé. Et tandis que l’incendie prenait une ampleur inquiétante à quelques dizaines de mètres, il prit son smartphone et se brancha sur la fréquence de la police grâce à l’une de ses applications. Déambulant dans une rue où la route et les façades d’appartement étaient en piteux état, le sombre héros nocturne profitait du calme ambiant. Avec son fusil à pompe et sa hache rangés dans son dos, par-dessus sa veste de cuir renforcée avec du kevlar « réquisitionné », le Pygargue de la Nuit était clairement la personne à ne pas déranger ou à agresser sauvagement. Et ce soir-là, cet attirail paraissait inutile car les criminels du coin semblaient se tenir tranquille. Comme s’ils avaient perçu son ombre et les emmerdes qui venaient avec…

 

Le ciel peu couvert, le faible rayonnement de la demi-lune et le calme des lieux ravivaient l’esprit du Pygargue qui, entre deux communications sans valeur interceptées, entonnait un petit chant de joie. Mais l’émergence d’un puissant et lointain bruit de moteur mit un terme à cette tranquillité éphémère. Apparu dans son dos, le combattant fit volte-face et aperçut une voiture en plein phare à l’autre bout de la rue. Plus celle-ci se rapprochait, plus son moteur se faisait entendre, de même que son faisceau lumineux éblouissait la vue du Pygargue. Et elle se rapprochait sacrément vite ; si un radar était présent, nul doute que ce chauffeur se ferait flasher pour excès de vitesse « Over 9000 »… Sur le trottoir, le Pygargue se plaça sur un perron au cas où, puis il reconnut la Canardmobile lorsqu’elle passa devant lui en trombes. Ayant une forme similaire à la première version de la Batmobile, le bolide de course de ce blaireau de Canard Man revêtait un habillage orange à l’avant et jaune pour le reste de la carrosserie. Les ailerons présents à l’arrière du véhicule n’avaient pas la forme d’ailes de chauve-souris, mais d’ailes de canard ; ce qui était tout à fait raccord avec l’apparence puérile de son propriétaire. « Mais quel crâneur ! » pensait le Pygargue, alors que la voiture décéléra brutalement un peu plus loin, driftant d’un coup sur la gauche pour mieux s’arrêter. Son cockpit s’ouvrit et son pilote en sortit. Habillé de sa tenue habituelle, Canard Man se dirigea à la hâte vers son collègue justicier. Et pour ne pas changer, il chaussait encore des nu-pieds avec des chaussettes. Quelle manque de style comparé aux bottes de cuir du Pygargue. Ce dernier ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ce n’était pas lui que la ville adulait au lieu de cette volaille de bas étage…

 

– Qu’est-ce que tu fous là, l’Aigle de la Nuit ? Lui demanda le justice jaune sur un ton autoritaire tout en continuant de s’approcher.

– C’est le Pygargue, putain ! S’exclama l’intéressé de vive voix en soulevant les bras. Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire pour que tu le retiennes ?

– Ça répond pas à ma question. Qu’est-ce que tu faisais dans ce coin de la ville ? Renchérit Canard Man à sa hauteur, l’index droit pointé sur son bec.

– Je… Je faisais une ballade, répondit le Pygargue avec une hésitation prononcée. C’est pas encore interdit que je sache, non ?!

– …Mouais, je te crois à moitié. Tu n’as pas tué de criminels, j’espère ?

– Humpf, comme si c’était mon genre ! Mentit le justicier en détournant son regard vers le ciel étoilé. J’ai juste voulu faire un barbecue, ce soir, mais mes invités m’ont fait faux bond. Donc, je fais un tour par ici juste pour me réconforter.

– Dans ce taudis délabré où des gangs s’affrontent sans relâchent ?

– Bah, et alors ? Où est le problème ?

– T’es vraiment bizarre… Mais bon, je vais te laisser pour ce soir, déclara Canard Man sur un ton plus calme. Le commissaire Magret m’a appelé pour une urgence.

– Quoi, il lui manquait quelqu’un pour enfiler sa dinde ?

 

Canard Man fit un vif mouvement de tête en arrière, fixant son collègue avec un certain dégoût. Ce dernier resta stoïque quelques secondes en se demandant pourquoi il régissait ainsi, puis il tilta en repensant à sa dernière réplique vaseuse. En effet, il ne s’était pas rendu compte du caractère sexuel qui s’en dégageait, et pas même le justicier adulé de la ville n’aurait osé sortir pareille parole pour qualifier la relation entre Canard Man et le commissaire Magret. Même si ce n’était pas le propos initial de la phrase du Pygargue. Pour rattraper le coup, il déclara d’une voix calme non sans ignorer son offense involontaire :

 

– D’un autre côté, Noël est passé. Donc, non, ça ne peut pas être ça. Pas vrai ?

– Oui, c’est pas du tout ça… Répondit Canard Man en hochant légèrement la tête, l’air béat.

– Et sinon, qu’est-ce qui se passe, au juste ? Demanda le justicier sombre pour changer de sujet.

– Ah, le Joker aurait passé l’arme à gauche. Une mort assez suspec-…

– Je n’y suis pour rien ! Hurla le Pygargue en lui coupant la parole. Donc, c’était pas la peine de venir me chercher pour obtenir des aveux de ma part !

– Mais calme-toi, je suis pas là pour toi ! Rétorqua Canard Man de vive voix. J’étais sur la route de la prison, je ne savais pas du tout que tu étais dans le coin… Mais bon, puisque tu n’as pas l’air très occupé, ça te dirait de venir avec moi pour constater sa mort ? Tu sais, histoire d’en être certain…

 

Voilà une demande qui était plutôt inhabituelle, surtout venant du Chevalier Jaune. Le Pygargue réfléchit un court instant et se demanda si aller dans une prison à la réputation exécrable pour aller vérifier la mort d’un clown qui ne le serait pas vraiment était une bonne idée. Heureusement, le scénario décida pour lui et il accepta la proposition. Montant tous les deux dans la Canardmobile, celle-ci ronronna fortement quand son propriétaire mit le pied au plancher. Il manœuvra à la hâte pour la remettre dans le bon sens, puis il fonça en direction de l’extrémité nord de la ville, vers les côtes bretonnes. Les bâtiments urbains délabrés défilèrent à toute vitesse, puis quelques virages plus loin, ils accédèrent à la campagne bretonne. Laissant la ville derrière eux, ils filèrent à pleine vitesse vers la côte bretonne nord. La route zigzaguait pas mal et le Chevalier Jaune faillit planter sa voiture à quelques occasions, la campagne n’étant pas son environnement naturel. Mais il sut braver cette difficulté et parvint malgré tout aux abords de la mer, où celle-ci frappait régulièrement les rochers de la côte avec force et ardeur. Et finalement, la prison de Yellowgate fut en vue : construite sur les ruines d’un vieux port privé, le bâtiment pénitentiaire était la plus grande prison de la région et abritait plus de quatre cents locataires. La majeure partie d’entre eux étant du mauvais côté des barreaux. Périmètre parfaitement rectangulaire, un mur d’enceinte en béton armé haut de quinze mètres – avec barbelés à son sommet – et épais d’un mètre, des tours de guet présents à ses coins avec snipers, projecteurs balayant sans relâche les alentours de la prison ainsi que la cour intérieure… Rien que l’extérieur avait de quoi inquiéter n’importe quel nouveau venu ; surtout quand il s’agissait d’un nouveau pensionnaire. Quant à l’intérieur du périmètre, ce n’était guère mieux : du haut de ses dix étages, le bâtiment principal revêtait une apparence sombre et détériorée, dont les tristes couleurs n’étaient que partiellement révélées grâce aux balayages des projecteurs en cette nuit devenue soudainement inquiétante. Toutes les fenêtres, sans aucune exception, comportaient des barreaux noirs en fonte, d’où s’échappaient les cris, les plaintes et les ronflements bruyants des prisonniers.

 

À l’approche de la Canardmobile, le grand portail de fer cyan du mur ouest s’ouvrit automatiquement, comme si sa venue était attendue. Il donnait accès à un petit parking où quelques voitures étaient garées le long du mur d’enceinte, dont une qui appartenait à la police et un fourgon de transport blindé. Ralentissant pour pénétrer à l’intérieur du périmètre, Canard Man passa le portail et se dirigea immédiatement vers le nord, en direction de la baie de prise en charge des nouveaux pensionnaires. Cependant, avant qu’il ne tourne à gauche pour rejoindre cette destination, le Pygargue remarqua à sa droite la présence d’un mur en béton qui bloquait la progression vers le sud. Seule une double porte en acier trempé, fermée et à l’apparence rouillée permettait l’accès vers l’autre extrémité de cette allée ; mais cela lui importait peu, après tout, car il valait mieux suivre cet imbécile de canard pour le moment. S’arrêtant devant un mur de grillage fermé, le Chevalier Jaune arrêta son véhicule et invita « poliment » son passager à « sortir son derrière emplumé de sa fierté personnelle ». Non pas que le Pygargue avait été un rustre pendant le trajet, mais son siège s’était fait repeint par sa hache ensanglantée, ruinant son recouvrement en nylon. Postés devant la grille, des gardiens de Yellowgate les firent entrer dans la cour intérieure. Ce n’était ni plus ni moins qu’une immense et vulgaire plaque de métal qui recouvrait l’ancienne baie du port, et les faisceaux lumineux des miradors ne révélèrent rien d’intéressant à sa surface. Sans tarder davantage, ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment principal par la première porte de service rencontrée.

 

À l’intérieur, les deux justiciers furent guidés vers la morgue, et ce à travers quelques-uns des blocs de détention du rez-de-chaussée. Contrairement à l’aspect des façades extérieures, l’intérieur de la prison respirait la modernité des années 2000. Murs blancs délavés, barreaux bleu pâle dégradés, portes de métal vétustes… L’établissement pénitentiaire n’était clairement plus dans les bonnes grâces de l’état français. À leur passage, les prisonniers éveillés huaient, criaient – voire menaçaient de mort – Canard Man et leur guide, qui semblait exaspéré. Mais lorsqu’ils s’apercevaient de la présence du Pygargue de la nuit, qui s’était volontairement écarté de quelques pas en arrière, les plaintes et les insultes des criminelles muèrent instantanément en un silence de mort. D’un pas lourd et assuré, le combattant au masque de Pygargue scrutait rigoureusement le contenu de chaque cellule, à la recherche de nouvelles victimes dans un futur proche. Et sous son déguisement, il se délectait du choix qu’offrait ce « supermarché spécialisé ». Mais il n’était pas là pour ça, hélas. Au bout de plusieurs détours, le trio arriva à une cage d’escaliers qu’il prit pour descendre au premier sous-sol. Puis il emprunta de nouveaux couloirs, où certains néons du plafond clignotaient méchamment pour signaler le manque de budget de la prison, avant d’atteindre leur destination. Ouvrant la porte en bois marron, le petit groupe entra dans la morgue où les attendaient Kingsy Écharpe, le directeur de l’établissement, une femme arabe portant une blouse de médecin couleur vert jade ; mais surtout, le Joker, allongé sur l’une des deux tables, les yeux fermés et un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Physiquement, il n’avait pas vraiment changé depuis sa dernière rencontre sous-marine avec Canard Man. Il était juste mort entre-temps. Le Pygargue alla immédiatement l’inspecter pour en finir au plus vite – et tenter de l’achever discrètement si ce n’était pas le cas. Resserrant sa cravate noire, le vieux directeur aux cheveux argentés, au crâne légèrement dégarni et à au costume de fonctionnaire impeccable s’éclaircit la gorge et accueillit ses visiteurs avec une froideur à peine déguisée :

 

– Ah, vous voilà enfin, Canard Man. Le commissaire Magret m’avait averti de votre venue. Mais je ne pensais pas que vous seriez autant en retard, ajouta-t-il en pestant.

– Désolé, j’ai dû m’arrêter un instant en chemin pour ramasser une ordure, s’excusa le Chevalier Jaune en jetant un coup d’œil vers le Pygargue.

– Bah, vas-y, te gêne pas pour me descendre ! S’exclama ce dernier, très vexé.

– Bien, bien, vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour confirmer la mort de ce dégénéré, reprit le directeur Écharpe sur un ton sec. Cela dit, c’est uniquement pour rassurer le commissaire ; je fais entièrement confiance en notre légiste, mademoiselle Khlepte Limosins ici présente, ajouta-t-il en présentant le médecin à ses côtés.

– Merci, monsieur le directeur, déclara-t-elle avec un air confiant.

– Mais vous n’avez pas peur qu’elle se serve dans le matériel, directeur Écharpe ? Demanda Canard Man avec une certaine inquiétude.

– Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Répliqua la femme avec un air vexé.

– Ben, parce que vous semblez atteinte par la « Klepthe-Omani » !

 

Si un corbeau était présent dans la salle, il aurait immédiatement lâché un croassement sarcastiquement pour souligner la lourdeur de ce jeu de mot douteux… Faisant fi de du manque d’humour correct de son « collègue », le Pygargue de la Nuit se tourna vers le gardien qui les avait accompagné jusqu’ici. Son inspection du corps du Joker n’ayant rien donné de probant, il voulut connaître les raisons du décès :

 

– Comment est-il arrivé là ? Demanda-t-il au gardien le plus sérieusement du monde.

– Bah, par le chemin qu’on a parcouru, répondit l’employé le plus normalement possible.

– Mais quel abruti de garde… Marmonna le justicier en baissant la tête. Non, je parle des circonstances de sa mort !

– Ah, ça ? L’Homme-Banane l’a provoqué pendant le repas de ce midi. Ils se sont un peu battus et à un moment, il est tombé raide mort.

– Quoi, comme ça ?

– Ouais, je sais, ça nous a tous surpris sur le moment. Pour vérifier s’il était vraiment mort, on l’a tabassé à coup de matraque et de taser. Mais il n’a pas réagi, donc… Voilà, quoi.

– Hum, je ne savais pas que le règlement d’une prison française autorisait autant de violence pour tenter de ranimer quelqu’un, constata le Pygargue avec un certain étonnement.

– Non, non, c’est complètement interdit. C’était juste pour se défouler et faire passer un message au reste des bagnards.

 

Pour une raison étrange, le justicier trouvait le comportement des gardiens plutôt acceptable. Voire amical. S’il avait été à côté de son interlocuteur, il lui aurait donné une tape de félicitation sur son épaule ; au lieu de cela, il se contenta de hocher la tête. Mais alors qu’il allait reprendre la conversation, la salle plongea soudainement dans l’obscurité. Personne n’eût le temps de comprendre ce qu’il se passait que la lumière revint presque immédiatement. Cependant, les haut-parleurs présents dans les couloirs commencèrent à diffuser des sons courts et très aiguës, comme si quelqu’un réglait son micro avec les pieds. Puis une voix familière se fit entendre. Une voix montant aussi dans les aiguës, masquée mais pourtant connue de tous. L’Homme Mystère venait de rejoindre la partie.

 

– Bonsoir à tous, citoyens de Yellowgate ! En temps normal, je vous laisserai dans votre médiocrité intellectuelle pour que vous puissiez vous entre-tuer comme les animaux déficients que vous êtes. Mais ce soir, je me sens d’humeur clémente ! Si vous n’êtes pas encore au courant, Canard Man s’est fait inviter par notre cher commissaire Magret pour constater la mort de notre pitre local. Il est actuellement au premier sous-sol, au chevet de son prétendu « pire ennemi ». Alors, pourquoi ne le rejoindriez-vous pas pour l’accompagner dans sa tristesse ? Mes hommes ont déverrouillé la plupart des cellules et les armureries de la prison font leurs portes ouvertes. À défaut de fleurs, vous aurez au moins des balles à lui offrir. Ensuite, faites ce que bon vous semble ; mais si vous vous prétendez un minimum intelligent, ne laissez donc pas passer cette occasion en or ! Quant à toi, Canard Man, je te souhaite bien du courage pour affronter cette nouvelle épreuve…

 

Le discours terminé, une sirène retentit, puis une sonnerie d’alarme se diffusa partout. Un nouveau black-out lumineux survint, mais la pénombre devint plus ou moins présente avec l’activation de lampes rouges clignotantes. Apparemment, la prison venait d’être verrouillée et des bruits d’émeute réussissaient à atteindre leur position. Canard Man se dirigea vers la porte de la salle et examina les couloirs, mais ils étaient seuls dans cette partie de la prison. Pour le moment. Quant au hasard, il n’y croyait pas. Tout ceci n’était qu’un piège qui lui était destiné… Soudainement – histoire d’en rajouter, ils n’en étaient plus à ça près –, le Joker ouvrit les yeux et se releva d’un mouvement vif sur la table d’opération. Poussant un cri hilare, le sourire aux lèvres, son visage était d’abord pointé vers son Némésis, prêt à en découdre. Mais lorsqu’il entendit un « Oh, putain ! » suivi d’une recharge de fusil à pompe, il regarda à sa droite et vit le Pygargue de la Nuit le braquer avec son arme à feu. En une fraction de seconde, l’expression hilare du Joker disparut pour laisser place à un visage béat : les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, un sentiment de peur omniprésent dans toutes les muscles de la tête, le Joker ne riait plus. Et après la projection de la cartouche « 12 Ultra-Magnum » – en caoutchouc, bien sûr – du canon du fusil à pompe, cette face effrayée disparut aussitôt pour laisser place à ce qui pourrait être un tableau de Picasso. La chevrotine fut si puissante qu’elle ressortit de l’autre côté du crâne, aspergeant le médecin légiste de sang et d’un peu de matière grise. Tout aussi surpris, Canard Man se retourna et découvrit la scène entre deux clignotements rouges. Le directeur Écharpe ne put se retenir de vomir et l’infirmière poussa un cri de terreur ; quant au garde, n’ayant pas tout compris à ce qui venait de se passer, il lâcha d’une petite voix :

 

– Je crois que j’ai entendu un bruit d’insecte…

– Mais pourquoi t’as tiré ?! S’exclama Canard Man.

– Ce con de clown m’a surpris ! S’excusa le Pygargue en agitant les bras. J’ai paniqué et le coup est parti tout seul !

– Tu me prends pour une buse ou quoi ?! Ton arme n’était même pas dégainée, à la base.

– Je sais, je sais… C’était un réflexe, soupira le Punisher ailé avant de se ressaisir. Mais bon, là, au moins, le Joker ne fera plus jamais de mal à personne. La justice a payé !

– Et maintenant, Canard Man ? Demanda le directeur Écharpe alors que des échos de tirs lointains leur parvinrent. Que comptez-vous faire pour sauver mon établissement et ses employés ?

– Le nécessaire, lui répondit l’intéressé en frappant sa main gauche avec son poing droit.

– Vous pouvez compter sur nous pour faire le ménage, monsieur, ajouta le Pygargue en présentant son fusil à pompe.

– Ah non ! Toi, tu la mets en veilleuse !

 

_Nos héros et le personnel pénitentiaire se retrouvent ainsi dans une bien fâcheuse situation… Parviendront-ils à sortir indemne du traquenard tendu par l’Homme Mystère ? Réussiront-ils à échapper à la vengeance des criminels qu’ils ont enfermés à Yellowgate ? Le Pygargue de la Nuit arrivera-t-il à se pardonner l’exécution accidentelle du Joker ? …Bon, c’est sans doute déjà le cas pour cette dernière question. Quant aux autres, vous découvrirez leurs réponses dans la suite de ce premier arc, à savoir le deuxième chapitre intitulé « Yellow is the new Black » ! Et rappelez-vous : le crime ne paie pas. La justice non plus._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages "Khlepte Limosins" et "Kingsy Écharpe" sont respectivement inspirés de "Leslie Thompkins" et "Quincy Sharp" de l'univers Batman (pour le premier, il s'agit d'un anagramme ; pour l'autre, ça tient plus du jeu de mot foireux).


	3. Arc I (2/4) : Yellow is the new Black

_Yellowgate, le plus grand bâtiment carcéral de la Bretagne et sans doute l’un des plus insalubres du pays. Habituellement, la majorité de ses habitants dorment la nuit, qu’ils soient du bon ou du mauvais côté des barreaux ; quant au reste, ils patrouillent dans les couloirs, surveillent les allées et venues, jouent aux cartes ou molestent quelques malchanceux… Mais ce soir, une tendance inattendue est survenue dans les murs de l’installation pénitentiaire : grâce à une prompte intervention de l’Homme Mystère, les prisonniers ont été invités à une chasse à l’homme géante. Ou plutôt, à une chasse au canard. Tandis qu’ils prennent peu à peu contrôle des lieux, Canard Man et le Pygargue de la Nuit se frayent un chemin dans les coursives encore silencieuses du sous-sol. Après la mort « accidentelle » du Joker dans la morgue, ils se devaient maintenant de trouver une solution à cet emprisonnement forcé. Et ce, au grand dam des tueurs qui leur barreraient la route…_

 

– …N’empêche, le Joker savait retenir son souffle ! Avoua le Pygargue, impressionné, tout en surveillant leurs arrières.

– Mais tu vas la fermer, ta gueule ?! S’exclama Canard Man d’une forte voix, en tête de leur duo. On doit rester discret pour ne pas se faire repérer par les prisonniers qui se sont évadés !

– Humpf, je crois que tu devrais parler plus fort car ils n’ont pas dû t’entendre de là-haut, souligna sarcastiquement le justicier à la veste de motard. Pour être discret, il faut savoir minimiser les bruits que l’on fait.

– Parce que tu crois que je ne le sais pas, ça ?

– Des fois, on est en droit de se poser la question. Tiens, par exemple, ce soir, j’ai…

 

Le Pygargue allait évoquer son récent massacre – afin d’inaugurer sa nouvelle hache – dans le district nord de Canard City, mais il se ravisa et stoppa sa lancée. Après tout, s’il avait tenu à rester discret, c’était principalement pour ne pas s’attirer les foudres du Chevalier Jaune. Hélas, l’interruption soudaine de sa phrase fit stopper net la progression du duo. Se retournant vers l’intéressé, Canard Man fixa sérieusement son partenaire occasionnel et attendit de connaître la fin de sa réplique… Ce dernier, pris au dépourvu et un peu paniqué, ravala bruyamment sa salive et chercha immédiatement au plus profond de son subconscient une réponse à lui fournir. Mais pas n’importe quelle réponse : une réponse qui serait à la fois très réfléchie, sage, qui conviendrait impeccablement à la situation présente et, surtout, qui ne manquerait pas d’émerveiller son collègue justicier de par sa spontanéité intellectuelle ; car c’était bien là une qualité qu’on n’accordait habituellement pas au Pygargue de la Nuit quand on le décrivait. Une réponse de qualité à toute épreuve, réfléchit-il sérieusement…

 

– Qu’est-ce que t’as fait de discret, ce soir ? Lui demanda Canard Man, dubitatif.

– J’ai lâche une grosse caisse dans la tienne ! Répondit-il au taquet avec une confiance inébranlable. Est-ce que tu m’as entendu faire ? Eh bah non ! Donc, oui, je sais être plus discret que toi !

– Ah, c’était ça, cette odeur de vieil œuf pourri ?! S’exclama le Chevalier Jaune. Je croyais qu’elle provenait des plages bretonnes et que le filtre à air déconnait encore. T’es vraiment un gros dégueulasse…

 

Dédaignant cette réponse qui l’insupporta au plus profond de son être, Canard Man se retourna et reprit la marche avec plus de zèle, afin de mettre une petite distance entre lui et le Pygargue de la Nuit. Ce dernier, quoiqu’un peu gêné par son succès soudain mais apparent, sourit sous son masque et savoura pleinement sa démonstration d’intelligence pure. Certes, la réponse avait été facile et assez peu recherchée, son esprit ayant davantage défini la nature de celle-ci que son réel contenu dans les quelques micro-secondes qui lui avait été données, mais n’était-ce pas là une preuve – voire la preuve avec un « P » majuscule – qu’il surpassait largement Canard Man en tant que justicier zélé ? C’était indéniable. Mais cela ne les tirait pas d’affaire pour autant. Progressant toujours dans le premier sous-sol de la prison, désormais devenue un bâtiment d’insécurité totale, les deux compères entendaient toujours les bruits de chahut généralisé et de fusillades en provenance des étages supérieurs. Il n’y avait pas à dire, Yellowgate bénéficiait d’une belle structure acoustique pour que les sons se propagent aussi vite et loin ! Avançant malgré la faible luminosité offerte par les lumières de secours rouges, ils ne rencontrèrent encore personne, fussent-ils alliés ou ennemis. Excepté à l’intersection de deux couloirs, où un détenu en tenue bleue et armé d’une barre de fer surgit à la droite de Canard Man. Ce dernier, par un réflexe inné, para le coup vertical asséné par le prisonnier de son bras droit, puis il saisit sa tête des deux mains et lui brisa la nuque d’un geste vif ; le tout en moins de deux secondes. Tombant raide mort à terre, le détenu s’avérait être seul mais en partie recouvert de sang dans le dos ; ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la surface… Quant au Pygargue, sa seule réaction face au geste de Canard Man fut une exaspération suivie d’une boutade :

 

– Et à part ça, ce n’est pas un meurtre complètement gratuit ?

– C’est de la légitime défense : il m’a attaqué, j’ai répondu avec une force équivalente, se justifia calmement le Chevalier Jaune. Allez, assez traîné par ici ; on va voir ce qui nous attend là-haut !

 

Et, emboîtant ses pas, le Pygargue suivit Canard Man qui emprunta les escaliers proches : à force de tourner en rond dans ces souterrains, ils avaient fini par trouver une sortie. Ne cherchant même pas à descendre dans le deuxième sous-sol – notamment à cause de la marée haute, il était déjà inondé –, l’accès au rez-de-chaussée fut tout ce qu’il y avait de plus facile. En revanche, le hall ensanglanté et parsemé de corps de gardiens et de détenus de Yellowgate offrait tout de suite une vue moins reluisante par rapport aux couloirs froids et relativement calmes menant à la morgue. Et ce n’était pas non plus les nombreux criminels armés et présents dans ledit hall qui allaient leur offrir une compagnie chaleureuse ; ou, du moins, pas ce genre de « bonne compagnie ». Pour Canard Man, il ne s’agissait que de la poursuite de son combat contre le crime ; pour le Pygargue, c’était un buffet à volonté. Dégainant sa hache immaculée de sang, il fixa une par une chacune de ses futures victimes, se demandant laquelle tomberait en première. Quant aux intéressés, tasers, pistolets, morceaux de chaînes ou barres de fer en main, ils se préparèrent au choc frontal qu’ils allaient encaisser. Et, sans tarder davantage, Canard Man lança d’un geste vif l’un des canards en plastique de sa ceinture pour déployer un écran de fumée. La vue des adversaires à la fois gênée par le fumigène et le clignotement orange des gyrophares du plafond, les deux justiciers engagèrent le combat en s’attaquant directement aux porteurs d’armes à feu. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour les neutraliser, chacun à sa manière : si les coups de poing du Chevalier Jaune les assommèrent et fracturèrent leurs mâchoires et leurs bras, les coups de hache du Pygargue fendaient leur crâne jusqu’à atteindre le cerveau. La manœuvre était certes moins rapide qu’une attaque classique, mais le justicier masqué avait pu s’entraîner grâce à la générosité des membres du « Nightmare Crew » une heure plus tôt. Effarés par la prestation du manieur de hache, les criminels proches s’enfuirent en criant ou préféraient s’attaquer au Chevalier Jaune. Mais après quelques minutes de combat, le duo finit par neutraliser le groupe de détenus ; au final, sur la vingtaine d’individus présents au début, seul treize d’entre eux étaient restés, et six malchanceux ne respiraient plus.

 

Rengainant sa hache, le Pygargue se débarrassa des quelques éclaboussures de sang qui avaient tâché sa veste de cuir. De son côté, son collègue reprit son souffle et tenta de joindre son alliée de toujours, Oracle. Tapotant sur l’ordinateur installé sur son brassard gauche, le Chevalier Jaune ne parvint pas à établir une connexion sécurisée. Et lorsqu’il tenta d’utiliser la radio d’un des gardes à proximité, toutes les ondes reçues par l’appareil étaient principalement des sons d’interférence. Il ne sut pas comment, mais l’Homme Mystère avait réussi à déployer un brouilleur très puissant quelque part dans l’enceinte de Yellowgate. Et comme un malheur n’arrive jamais seul, la suite des événements ne les rassurèrent pas : une fois à l’extérieur, il tombait des cordes alors que des détenus continuaient de pourchasser et tuer des gardes au niveau des postes de sécurité. Au loin, la Canardmobile avait été prise d’assaut par les prisonniers et brûlait malgré l’intensité de la pluie bretonne. Une nouvelle fois, les justiciers vinrent au contact des criminels et les mirent hors de combat, mais il semblait trop tard pour sauver des éventuels alliés. Des colonnes de fumées sortaient de plusieurs étages par quelques fenêtres à barreaux et l’activité au sein du bâtiment central battait encore son plein. Alors que la situation empirait à vue d’œil, des hélicoptères de transport militaire arrivèrent et survolèrent le périmètre du centre pénitentiaire. D’une couleur orange et rayés de quelques lignes rouges, ils ne purent se poser à cause d’un filet de corde géant qui surplombait l’intégralité des bâtiments et dont les attaches se situaient sur les tours de guet. Mais cela ne leur posa pas de problème : armés de lance-roquettes, certains des passagers des hélicoptères tirèrent chacun un projectile depuis leurs appareils respectifs pour détruire les supports du filet. Désormais libre lui aussi, la protection anti-atterrissage s’envola vers le ciel grâce aux rafales de vent provoqués par la pluie. La voie libre, les hélicoptères pénétrèrent dans l’enceinte de Yellowgate et débarquèrent aussi bien sur le toit du bâtiment central que dans la cour des prisonniers. Quelques mètres plus loin, Canard Man et le Pygargue constatèrent avec effroi que les commandes du portail géant avaient été détruites, rendant ce dernier inutilisable. Enfin, l’un des engins aériens qui survolait encore la prison diffusa un message sonore grâce à des haut-parleurs embarqués : sans grande surprise, la voix enregistrée était celle de l’Homme Mystère.

 

– Alors, mon canard, j’espère que tu profites du spectacle ! Si mes prévisions sont bonnes, je pense que tu viens de te rendre compte que tu n’as plus aucune échappatoire. Entre nous, ta Canardmobile était bien trop présomptueuse pour un emplumé de ton espèce ! Bref, je te laisse entre les soins des mercenaires que j’ai engagé pour te déplumer. En plus, le « Duck Hunter » faisait une promotion sur ses prestations ; ça aurait été dommage de ne pas en profiter, tu ne crois pas… ?

 

Terminant le message par un rire sarcastique dont il avait le secret, l’Homme Mystère laissa les justiciers en proie à la rage et au désarroi. À leur droite, au fond du parking, le vieil accès blindé repéré précédemment par le Pygargue vola en éclat dans une grande explosion. S’éparpillant sous la force de la détonation, des morceaux de tôle et de briques retombèrent un peu partout aux alentours. L’impasse était devenu un nouvel accès praticable, mais embrumé par des foyers de flammes et de fumées noires. Et de celles-ci sortirent des soldats d’un genre unique : habillés de cagoules noires, de lunettes de protection et d’une tenue militaire dont la couleur unie était un orange éclatant, chacun d’eux était armé d’une carabine « Vulcan Deux » et d’armes de poing classiques attachées à leur ceinturon, en plus de quelques grenades flash et explosives. Et étrangement, leur apparence rouge et blanche rappelait celui du Zapper NES… Énervé mais passablement surpris, le Pygargue demanda d’une voix calme à son collègue :

 

– Quelques-unes de tes connaissances ?

– Non, ils sont nouveaux sur mon tableau de chasse, répondit Canard Man d’une voix grave. Humpf, en tout cas, ça va bastonner sévère !

– Ouais, tu l’as dit, mon pote ! Confirma le Punisher ailé de vive voix. Ils vont apprendre à la dure qu’il ne faut pas voler dans nos plumes !

 

Pour ne pas changer ses habitudes, Canard Man prit l’un de ses canarangs fumigènes et le lança à une distance raisonnable de leur position. Le gadget atterrit presque à distance égale des deux groupes et s’enclencha pour disperser un épais écran de fumée grise ; bien qu’en soit, la visibilité des lieux était déjà bien amoindrie avec la pluie battante et les débris enflammés présents un peu partout dans le parking. Mais c’était aussi ça, être le Chevalier Jaune de Canard City : faire dans l’excès et l’extravagance pour aller casser des gueules au nom de la justice ! Sûrs d’eux, les deux compères foncèrent sans réfléchir davantage et se jetèrent à corps perdu dans le fumigène pour rejoindre les soldats et les neutraliser. Alors qu’ils allaient y pénétrer, une détonation soudaine les souffla en même temps que le nuage de fumée grise et les projetèrent quelques centimètres en arrière. Déboussolé dans un premier temps, ses oreilles bourdonnant à cause d’un sifflement aiguë, le Pygargue se surprit d’abord à être couché sur le dos. Puis, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait, une seconde explosion survint quelque part, suivie de près par une rafale de tirs proches. Voyant brièvement la trace des balles dans les airs, et ce à quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête, il réalisa l’urgence de la situation, retrouva ses esprits et se retourna pour ramper vers l’abri le plus proche. Une voiture de la sécurité pénitentiaire proche – et également pas mal cabossée avec tout le bazar de ces dernières minutes – fit l’affaire et il s’y réfugia sans tarder. Se relevant pour se mettre à couvert au coin de son coffre arrière, il dégaina son fusil à pompes et se tint près à rendre la pareille aux mercenaires oranges. Ces derniers s’avançaient prudemment vers le nord, en ligne pour ne rien laisser passer, et scrutaient avec attention tout ce qui se trouvait devant eux. Enfin, le Pygargue ne vit aucun signe de son compagnon d’infortune depuis sa position actuelle. Avec des hommes aussi bien entraînés et un manque cruel d’équipements à longue distance, son cas était plutôt désespéré…

 

Sans issue sécurisée, il était cuit à point. Alors, foutu pour foutu, il renforça sa prise sur son arme à feu et attendit que les bruits de pas soient suffisamment proches de lui pour se relever et faire un carton à bout portant ; quand bien même il ne pourrait pas tous les avoir, il en emporterait au moins quelques-uns avec lui dans sa tombe. Ou dans l’au-delà. Dans sa tombe, ça sous-entendait des choses pas très catholiques… L’index droit sur la gâchette, l’instant fatidique se faisait attendre mais il n’allait plus tarder. Et quand il entendit : « Méfiez-vous de la voiture ! », il ne put que leur donner raison en se relevant et en éliminant le soldat lui faisant face, à quelques centimètres devant lui. Ignorant le recul, il chargea une autre balle et visa la poitrine de la seconde cible la plus proche alors que la première tombait en arrière, les bras et les jambes écartés, la carabine rouge et blanche projeté dans les airs. Sous le coup du stress et et de l’adrénaline, cette scène de combat semblait se dérouler au ralenti : bien que cette impression ne lui apportait aucun avantage tactique – ce n’était pas Max Payne, après tout – et que ça ne changeait rien à son sort, il se dit au moins qu’il aurait une mort classe. Une mort dommage, certes, mais classe quand même. Et qu’un film en l’honneur de ses actions pour la prospérité et de sa mémoire ne serait pas de trop, aussi.

 

Malheureusement, il déchanta rapidement quand, après avoir dégommé la tête d’un deuxième soldat, une énième explosion survint sur le côté gauche et balaya les mercenaires à proximité. Soudainement déstabilisés par cet imprévu, les deux soldats postés derrière la planque du Pygargue détournèrent le regard de ce dernier et analysèrent ce qui venait de se passer. L’homme présent à l’extrémité droite de la formation – désormais brisée – cria alors « Sur le mur du bâtiment ! » et leva son arme pour viser Canard Man qui s’était suspendu sur l’une des fenêtres du troisième étage grâce à son grappin. Manquant son coup, il chargea une nouvelle munition mais se rendit compte trop tard de son erreur : délaisser le justicier le plus proche pour s’occuper du Chevalier Jaune. Sans surprise, l’autre chevalier en profita pour abattre l’avant-dernier mercenaire encore abasourdi par l’explosion d’un tir en pleine tête, puis il glissa par-dessus le coffre de la voiture pour passer de l’autre côté. Se doutant qu’il n’aurait pas le luxe de le braquer et de tirer une nouvelle fois, le Pygargue lui jeta son fusil à pompes à la gueule et s’approcha en dégainant sa hache. Le soldat restant croisa les bras pour parer l’impact physique de l’arme à feu de son adversaire, mais il resta de marbre lorsqu’il vit ce dernier abattre de toute sa force l’arme blanche sur sa maigre défense. Et il devint une nouvelle victime de plus du Punisher ailé de Canard City. Bon, il était encore vivant et en état de choc, mais ce n’était non plus comme s’il pouvait tendre une main à qui que ce soit, désormais…

 

– Ah plus de bras, plus de chocolat ! S’amusa le Pygargue en pointant le malheureux soldat du doigt. Bon, c’est pas tout ça, mais je vais t’achever, quand même. Sans rancune, hein ?

– Mais tu vas arrêter, à la fin ?!

 

Descendu de son perchoir de fortune, Canard Man avait rejoint son collègue nocturne, en possession d’une carabine récupérée sur l’un des soldats décédés. L’examinant rapidement sous tous ses angles, il finit par la tenir avec la main droite, le long de son corps pour que le canon pointe vers le sol.

 

– On ne tue pas les gens comme ça, même s’ils ont essayé de nous faire la peau ! S’exclama-t-il pour ne pas changer de son habitude.

– Peut-être, mais là, c’est pour abréger ses souffrances, rétorqua le Pygargue, la hache toujours entre ses mains. C’est pas bien pour lui, non ?

– Ah ouais, et tu peux me dire qui l’a mis dans cet état, au juste ? Renchérit Canard Man en pointant la tête du soldat avec la carabine, l’index sur la détente.

– Pour les bras, j’admets volontiers que j’y suis pour quelque chose… Lâcha nonchalamment le justicier à la veste de motard d’une voix à peine désolée. En revanche, je n’y suis pour rien pour la balle en pleine tête.

– …De quelle balle tu parles ? L’interrogea le Chevalier Jaune, dubitatif.

 

Personne ne sut dire s’il s’agissait d’un réflexe musculaire, d’une mauvaise habitude gestuelle ou d’un tic nerveux, mais lorsque le Pygargue tapa de la paume de sa main gauche l’arrière du coude droit de son partenaire, ce dernier pressa la détente de la carabine, qui transperça de part et d’autre le crâne du mercenaire nouvellement manchot – et désormais décédé – avec une balle tirée entre les deux yeux…

 

– Cette balle-là, conclut le Pygargue en désignant le trou du front de la victime avec un mouvement de tête.

– …Je te hais vraiment, par moment, déclara Canard Man en lâchant l’arme à terre, le regard fixé sur le corps du mercenaire. Bon, on devrait reprendre le mouvement avant que d’autres de ces gars n’arrivent par ici !

 

Sans rien dire de plus, le duo abandonna sa position pour se diriger vers le sud du parking. Ne rencontrant aucun personne – vivante – en chemin, leur progression fut des plus aisée dans cette tempête nocturne. « Ah, la Bretagne ! », pensait fortement le Pygargue, ce à quoi son partenaire répondit de vive voix : « C’est bon, on a compris, à force… ». Des corps de gardes et d’ex-détenus de Yellowgate gisaient également dans le secteur sud-ouest du périmètre intérieur, témoignage morbide des affrontements très récents. Après avoir tourné à gauche pour contourner le bâtiment principal, les deux justiciers continuèrent sur quelques mètres avant d’arriver face à une structure rattachée au bloc pénitentiaire central par une passerelle couverte au troisième étage. Ce second immeuble était moins imposant que son semblable avec ses quatre étages, mais il resplendissait davantage avec sa peinture beige ; même si celle-ci avait été délavée par les années. Au rez-de-chaussée, une croix rouge figurait sur la porte d’entrée de cette bâtisse, indiquant au duo qu’il s’agissait de l’infirmerie des lieux. Non loin d’eux se trouvait également un autre accès, mais pour le bâtiment central, cette fois-ci. Les environs extérieurs étant redevenu calmes, leur combat devait à nouveau se poursuivre à l’intérieur des murs de la prison…

 

– Bon, je propose qu’on se sépare ici pour couvrir plus de terrain, commença le Pygargue d’une voix sérieuse. Je prends la prison, tu fais une reconnaissance dans l’infirmerie !

– Et te laisser dégommer toutes ces racailles à toi tout seul ? Même pas en rêve ! Le contredit net son coéquipier. Si on doit le faire, on le fait ensemble !

– Ah ouais, et depuis quand on est un couple, tous les deux ? Se vexa le conjoint de Canard Man. Aux dernières nouvelles, on n’a pas élevé les poulets ensemble ; et quand on voit à quel point sont doués les hommes de Magret, c’est à se demander de quelle façon tu as pu les gaver… Rajouta-t-il d’un regard perçant et défiant.

– Dis-moi, tu ne tenterais pas de me provoquer, l’Aigle ? Le défia le Chevalier Jaune.

– Ouais, ça se pourrait bien, le « vibromasseur sur pi »--…

– Eh, les volailles ! Hurla une voix grave distante jusque-là inconnue. Goûtez-moi ça !

 

Posté sur le toit de l’infirmerie, juste au-dessus du duo héroïque, la personne qui les avait interpellé attira leur attention. Et le moins qu’on pouvait dire, c’était qu’il portait un costume d’un autre genre : contrairement aux mercenaires et leur uniforme orangée, ce singulier personnage revêtait un exosquelette aux composants noirs par-dessus sa tenue militaire sépia. En plus d’un dispositif électronique embarqué dans son dos dont la fonctionnalité leur était inconnue, il portait une multitude de munitions variées sur son gilet pare-balles, allant des chargeurs de fusil d’assaut aux chaînes de balles pour M16. Attachés à des étuis sur ses jambes, les habituels armes de poing, comme les glocks, avaient laissé leur place à des lance-grenades M76. Ses bottes, ses gants et même ses protège-coudes étaient surmontées de pointes métalliques. Enfin, sa tête était couverte par un casque des plus particuliers : une tête de chien au museau blanc parsemé de points noirs et aux oreilles noires tombant sur les côtés. C’était le fameux « Duck Hunter » engagé par l’Homme Mystère, en chair et en os. À ses côtés se trouvaient trois mercenaires dont les carabines étaient braquées sur Canard Man et le Pygargue de la Nuit. Mais en fin de compte, la chose que cet adversaire malvenu souhaitait leur faire goûter était un missile Javelin, dont le lanceur se trouvait entre les mains du chien chasseur. Le projectile, même tiré à pleine vitesse, mit quatre secondes à les atteindre, ce qui leur laissa le temps nécessaire pour rejoindre l’accès le plus proche. Malheureusement pour le Pygargue, son instinct de survie prit le dessus sur son sens aiguë de la justice et le poussa à entrer dans l’infirmerie. Quand il se rendit compte de son mauvais choix, il le regretta encore plus quand il s’aperçut que Canard Man avait préféré rejoindre le bloc pénitentiaire central. Enfin, le souffle de l’explosion – dû à l’impact du missile sur le sol – fit s’effondrer la façade de la bâtisse, qui l’empêcha de rectifier son chemin en plus de prouver la vétusté des lieux… Alors qu’il pestiférait des jurons indescriptibles, des bruits suspects dans la pièce voisine au hall d’accueil attirèrent son attention. Qui donc pouvait être présent ici au vu de la situation catastrophique de Yellowgate… ?

 

_Quelle calamité ! En plus d’avoir été piégé dans le mauvais bâtiment, le Pygargue pestait pour ne pas avoir été pris en chasse par les mercenaires du « Duck Hunter ». Comme d’habitude, tout le monde voulait se prendre le bec avec Canard Man plutôt qu’avec lui… Parviendra-t-il à se défouler comme il l’espère ? Les prisonniers de Yellowgate le laisseront-ils faire sans trop résister ? Canard Man pourra-t-il faire jouer son assurance pour indemniser la destruction de sa Canardmobile ? Vous le saurez dans le troisième chapitre, sobrement intitulé « Gangster Slayer ». Et n'oubliez pas : si l'une de vos victimes décède sans qu'elle ait cherché à s'enfuir ou à se défendre, vous pouvez faire passer ce meurtre pour un suicide assisté !  
_


End file.
